


all your iterations, all of you

by ElasticElla



Series: the monster is time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kira meets reincarnations of people from the first Scott’s pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your iterations, all of you

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128288759520/dearest-queerhawkeye-pocketlass-insert-kitten), a piece of the [scira reincarnation crying party](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/tagged/scira-reincarnation-crying-party), a verse with immortal!kira and reincarnating!scott

Sometimes Kira meets reincarnations of people from the first Scott’s pack. She wasn’t there, but after the third version of Scott she knew, Scottie who could remember, she read all of the original Scott’s yearbooks over and over, trying to understand, memorizing faces. There was a time when her parents spoke of moving to Beacon Hills, back when she was in high school; when she’s feeling more self-involved she wonders if it’d be different if she had been there from the start.

(This time certainly would have.)

He says his name is Theo, and she fills in the  _Raeken, senior, lacrosse, two yearbook photos with Scott_.  _Maybe pack?_

He must be with the way he searches, a singular devotion that mirrors her own. He must be the way he lights up when they find Scott in Maine, writing poetry and entrapping audiences every Tuesday open mic night. He must be, the way his eyes fade when Scott doesn’t recognize them- isn’t a werewolf this time.

The only other reincarnated pack member that remembered was Boyd, so maybe Kira doesn’t question Theo as much as she should, maybe she accepts his word and company simply.

He slits her throat in the dead of the night, drinks her blood and screams, “why isn’t it working! _”_ There’s a terrifying gleam in his eye, and Kira passes out before she can yell for Scott to run.

She’s seen Scott dead at least twenty times now- old, young, at peace and war- but this is the first time she invited in the monster. The first time she can’t help but see blood on her hands. ( _preventable_ , her mind whispers, someone your age should know better, you’re not good for him)

Kira watches the next three iterations of Scott from afar.

In the first, he’s an orphan, and Kira almost breaks her self-imposed exile. He’s a lone wolf, and Kira ends up fighting off more than a few hunters and Alphas. She points Erica in his direction, and they make a ferocious two-some, living life like it’s the end.

They attract a little too much attention, and Kira can only hold off so many curious people at once. A hunter slips through, and Kira is too late. Again. (She doesn’t understand how she always feels like she’s losing time when it’s all she has.)

In the second, she’s a novelist, and Kira backpacks over Asia, carrying Scott’s books.

In the third, Mason’s there, bright and hopeful, and Scott doesn’t remember, but it’s okay. They fall in love fast and hard, and Kira is so glad to see him safe and happy. (It’s bittersweet, but only at night when she allows herself to dream of past Scotts’ love for her.)

In the fourth, he’s happy if lonely, has his own veterinary for small animals. Kira tells herself that she won’t visit, but they’re running an adopt-a-thon and Scott’s been working so hard on it, she wants to be sure at least one of the pets is adopted.

(One turns into three adorable cats, all old enough that no one wanted them, curling into Kira’s touches like they’re starved for attention. Kira didn’t stand a chance against them.)

She brings them back to get spayed, weeks later, and Scott grins at her, “Sorry if this is weird, but have we met?”

“I’m Kira,” she answers, wiping her eyes before any tears can fall.

She’s missed him.


End file.
